tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 8
Season 8 is the first of the "New Series" seasons of Thomas and Friends. It was first broadcast in 2004. Episodes *Thomas and the Tuba - Thomas looks for the brass band's tuba player. *Percy's New Whistle - Percy plays pranks with his whistle *James Gets a New Coat - James learns that pride comes before a fall. *Thomas Saves the Day - Thomas tries to tackle a dangerous bend without Annie and Clarabel's assistance. *Percy's Big Mistake - Percy is frightened he will be sent to the scrapyards. *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough - Thomas ignores Emily's advice. *Don't Tell Thomas - The engines are organising a party for Thomas but aren't sharing the secret with him. *Emily's New Route - Emily thinks there's a monster in Castle Loch, and tries to find another way round. *Thomas and the Firework Display - Thomas helps James to deliver the fireworks before the display is called off. *Gordon takes Charge - Gordon shows off to Percy. *Spic and Span - Thomas and Percy try to beat the big engines in a cleanliness competition. *Edward the Great - Edward races Spencer to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summerhouse. *Squeak, Rattle and Roll - Gordon tries to go slow so his squeaking and rattling wouldn't be heard. *Thomas and the Circus - Thomas tries to pull the circus train all by himself, but breaks down. *Thomas Gets It Right - Thomas gets competitive about his deliveries. *As Good as Gordon - Emily gets to pull the Express and tries to do the job as good as Gordon. *Fish - Thomas gets into bother on Arthur's coastal branch with a long line of trucks. *Emily's Adventure - Emily learns to ask with manners after a storm has hit Sodor. *Thomas to the Rescue - Diesel gives Thomas a hard time at the Quarry. *You Can Do It, Toby! - Toby gets nervous when he has to look after Edward's station. *Chickens To School - Lack of sleep gets the better of Thomas. *Henry and the Wishing Tree - Henry learns to be careful what you wish for. *Too Hot For Thomas - Thomas has to deliver ice cream ingredients. *James Goes Too Far - James refuses to help his friends when he's given a very important job. *Percy and the Magic Carpet - Percy is disappointed about delivering a carpet until Salty suggests that it could be magic. *Halloween - Emily accidentally scares herself as well as Thomas, 'Arry and Bert. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas (deleted scene, and mentioned) *Emily *Harvey *Arthur *Murdoch *Diesel *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Bulstrode (face cameo) *Salty *Spencer *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Troublesome Trucks *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Cranky *Butch (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Farmer McColl *Alicia Botti *Toad (face cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Trivia * This is the only season to date that does not introduce any new non-human characters. * This is also the only season to not feature Bill and Ben and the Narrow Gauge Engines since their debut.